Bossk
Bossk is a playable Imperial and Dark Side Villain character in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. In ''Battlefront'', Bossk is a hero for the Galactic Empire. Players must first own the Death Star expansion pack in order to play as Bossk. He was added in the Death Star Update alongside the Rebel Alliance hero Chewbacca. In ''Battlefront II'', Bossk is a Dark Side hero. He can be played in all three eras but only for the Dark Side factions: the Separatists, Galactic Empire, or First Order. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Overview Abilities Bossk's trait, Trandoshan Regeneration, will allow him to restore two health points with each kill, as Trandoshans are known for being able to regenerate severed limbs. *'Micro-Grenades: '''Upon usage, Bossk switches his Relby to grenade mode which fires one grenade per shot at enemy forces. If a grenade hits an enemy soldier, it will kill them upon impact. *'Predatory Instincts: 'Bossk uses a Predator-style heat detection which detects enemies, friendlies, and himself. Bossk will also gain enhanced melee strength allowing him to sprint faster. Predatory Instincts can be countered if he is within areas of smoke. It can also be used to see in the event that he is hit with a sonic imploder. *'Toxic Escape: 'Bossk drops a Dioxis Grenade, and then launches in whatever direction the player steers him. Unlike regular dioxis grenades, this one is much more powerful, and can take a lot of health away at a quick pace. He will also regain health per each soldier that dies. Tips Bossk, as his name suggests, is best used at long range. His Relby packs a big punch and takes a long time to overheat, so don't be afraid to blast away at enemies. It is also important to note that the micro grenades are ''extremely good at taking out heroes, squad shields, and large groups of enemies. His toxic escape ability is great for putting space between you and an enemy which managed to get close to you. His predatory instincts should generally be left on, as they give heat vision, decreased cooldowns, increased damage, and faster sprint speed. Whether the fight is in a cramped tunnel or an open battlefield, Bossk is best used to give heavy fire from a distance. Bossk is also a great counter to enemy snipers because of his heat vision and long-range weapon. Combining his Toxic Escape ability with a well timed jump can allow Bossk to gain extra height. Updates ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview Bossk is one of the most verstaile and sustainable heroes on the battlefront. He is the only hero who's max health regen is the same as his base health, which allows him to regenerate his health back to full when not taking damage. His abilites and weapon can complement both long and close range combat. His Relby V-10 has different characteristics, depending on if the player uses the weapon's scope. When fired from the hip, the weapon deals more damage up close, but will lose damage quickly over range. This can be remedied by zooming in with the weapon, which will charge the current shot. The shot increases in damage the longer the player is scoped in. His abilites can be used to both hold an objective or help push off openents in a contested area. His Dioxis Grenade effects can go through solid objects, making it ideal for dealing damage to enemies in cover. His Predator Instincts makes him into a hunter. It turns his Relby V-10 into a explosive grenade launcher and gives Bossk thermal vision which will highlight enemies, and faster sprint speed. Finally, his Proximity Mines can deal heavy damage to enemies in a large area when triggered, and can be used to cover his flank or lock down a contested point. Statistics health per second with dioxis }} |regenmax = 600 |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 5 |regendelaymod = }} |-| Unzoomed= |-| Zoomed= |-| Predator Instincts= Abilities |-| Dioxis Grenade= meters }} | duration = 6 seconds seconds }} | cooldown = 20 seconds seconds per elimination with Predator Instincts }} }} |-| Predator Instincts= damage reduction with Predator Instincts }} |area = Blast Radius: 3 meters Inner Blast Radius: 1 meter |duration = 25 seconds (Default) 1.375 seconds reduced per shot seconds per elimination with Predator Instincts }} | cooldown = 25 seconds }} |-| Proximity Mines= faster }} |area = Blast Radius: 6 meters Inner Blast Radius: 5 meters meters }} | cooldown = 20 seconds seconds per elimination with Predator Instincts }} }} Star Cards Boost Cards In-game Hints Quotes Updates .}} Trivia *He is the sixth hero who wasn't playable in Pandemic Studios' Star Wars: Battlefront series. *He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Battlefront and Battlefront II. *In Battlefront, Bossk is the second and final villain to not be human, the other being Greedo. *In Battlefront, Bossk is the only villain who can regain health without the use of a pickup. *In Battlefront II, sometimes, when killing someone, Bossk will sometimes mention the scorekeeper, who is someone that the Trandoshans honor by getting kill points from hunting, as Bossk will say both, "I honor the scorekeeper," or "The scorekeeper favors me." Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-15-2016-14-23-46-02.jpg|Bossk. Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-44.jpg|Bossk on Tatooine in Star Wars Battlefront. Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-43.jpg|Bossk on Tatooine in Star Wars Battlefront. Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-45.jpg|Bossk on Tatooine in Star Wars Battlefront. star-wars-battlefront-2-ea-dice-mmorpg-news.jpg|Promotional image for Star Wars Battlefront of Bossk on the Death Star. bossk_scream.jpg|Bossk mid-stride. 91c8a4e67cefdaf356b8a843400313a4a2eeedc0_hq.jpg|Bossk readying his Relby V-10. C53CXerWgAE1SuC.jpg Bossk Render.jpg|Promotional image of Bossk for Battlefront II. SWBFII Bossk Icon.png|In-game icon for Bossk in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Dark Side Heroes Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Death Star DLC Category:Galactic Empire Heroes